Vehicle guidance systems are known in the prior art. For example, Turco, U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,506, discloses a system of storing the route in an on-board computer such that maps or travel instructions are eliminated. Tagami et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,050, discloses an apparatus for visually displaying the desired route of travel. In addition, the direction and distance of travel can be determined by the system disclosed in Tsumura, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,241. Moreover, Stover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,671, discloses the use of roadside transmitting stations to assist vehicles by transmitting information such as the desired route of travel. Further, von Tomkewitsch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,970, discloses a method for determining traffic condition and routing information to vehicles.
Each of these prior art references is deficient in some aspects. The systems disclosed in the Turco, Tagami et al., and Tsumura patents are incapable of detecting traffic congestion. Although the system disclosed in Stover may be capable of transmitting information to passing vehicles, it is incapable of detecting traffic. Last, the von Tomkewitsch system requires the cumbersome use of a plurality of roadside stations to compute route recommendations. In addition, since roadside stations are spaced at large distances, on-board vehicle equipment such as magnetic field probe must be utilized.
Vehicle Guidance System must be a dependable means of guiding a vehicle from any point to any other destination desired by the motorist.
In addition, the ideal vehicle guidance system must give instructions of directions with the effect that a driver is enabled to maneuver the vehicle from one point to any other desired destination even though he had no previous knowledge of the route.
The vehicle as we know it today has come along way in relieving the driver from stress and make him as comfortable as possible during his journey. The one main factor remaining is that he must still find his way, and sometimes under difficult conditions. In cases where he is in an area which he has no prior knowledge, his difficulties increase. The cost in terms of stress time and money becomes high.
It is also firmly established that up to now there has not been any direct communication between the motorist on the road and the traffic department of a city. This has made if difficult for a Central Traffic Department to accurately and in good time predict the areas of possible congestion in order to advise alternative routes that can avoid such areas. It is estimated that on the average the motorist wastes 8% (eight percent) more fuel either in the process of finding his way or due to a traffic jam.